Beowulf's Next Battle
by KarinAnachronism
Summary: After Grendel and Grendel's mother...the fight never ends...Just something I found in my files from an old English assignment.


**A/N: This is nothing serious. It's actually an English assignment that me and two other students needed to write my senior year in high school. We had to write about Beowulf's next battle (after Grendel and Grendel's mother). We put it in epic form, and it's most DEFINITELY not perfect. I didn't bother to edit anything since I don't take full credit for it (although I did write the majority of it). But I didn't think it was too bad. I don't remember what grade we got lmao. R&R I guess.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beowulf.

* * *

Time passes as soon as it comes;

death pursing the souls of the many:

the wretched, the fiends, the lovers, and the scholars.

The shadow of a sadistic man

started through the streets to view the great warrior

that stood upon the palace.

Here stood, Beowulf the powerful,

the obliterator of Grendel the fiend,

protector of the Danes, the great king of the Gaets.

The fiend strolled the dark streets as wandering eyes

pursued him. Whispers in the dark told stories

of a man potentially more powerful than the Great King.

The savior himself heard these rumors and

roared with laughter. Would he once again have to prove his strength?

Such a simple task. No sooner as he thought this that

a cloaked man approached him and kneeled.

Haglarth, the name seethed of evil and pain as it was announced

Through the haunting hellish lips of this

hair-raising specimen of a man.

His enigma spoke of the Great's adventures,

the rumors of the battles that they both knew happened;

Haglarth finally spoke of the ultimate aim of glory.

He rose and stared into the eyes of Beowulf the Boastful,

And he spoke;

"Great king. In my land we hear of a powerful ruler who single-handedly

Defeated the beast, Grendel and his mother. I am Haglarth,

The most powerful man of all of Norath. I have traveled many miles

For many moons in hopes that the Great Warrior will accept

My challenge for his one last battle." He removed his hood

and piercing white eyes looked into those of the King of Gaets.

Beowulf stroked his chin and threw his head back and roared

With laughter once more in his mighty throne.

But his thirst for glory which had been far too unfamiliar to him

Overcame his doubt and he became drunk with an incredible

Euphoria. Sweet glory, he would have once more.

The heavens darkened and the seas became stagnant and all creatures:

monster animal and human became static.

Neither combatant carried weapon nor shield. Beowulf selected a

prime field for the epic battle.

The quiet aura of their surroundings grew quieter still.

Neither one knew who would be the first to attack.

And right then,

The legendary clash between the most powerful entities

ignited into a conflagration that carved out the

cavities of the cataclysmic event that

assumed as each blow barraged one another.

With powerful hands, they struck the other with powerful

Blows. There seemed to be a never ending rain of blood.

Weakness erupted upon the Great's lungs as his fists kept finding his enemy

The shadow eluded around almost every hit that moved towards him;

and staggered for air and both warriors gasped with exhaustion.

Both the evil and the great, looked upon each other,

recovering from the receiving blow.

As each prepared to attack, fate would soon begin to unfold.

During the momentary struggle Beowulf seamed to be

triumphant but in a blink the great stranger struck,

Haglarth drove his spear head swiftly towards the King.

He clutched at Beowulf's head and ripped out the Great's eyes

Beowulf cried out in agony. But defeat would not come so easily

He stared into Haglarth's piercing white eyes:

Pure lights, that glowed when stared upon

Able to foretell and able to percept.

Beowulf rose his mighty fist high above, reaching for the Heavens

and felt a warmness overcome him.

He welcomed the burning as a sign from the Almighty.

Felt the blessing and tasted the glory as he plunged down on his enemy.


End file.
